


The Box

by MAngel05



Series: The Box [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yun has had enough arguing amongst the group so with the help of Shin-ah and Zeno he's going to make the offending parties pay the price. Inspired by Hiryuu, he decides to use an old trick Zeno says the deceased king once used, but will this really help or will it cause the discord amongst the group to become even worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So Peaceful Morning

**Chapter 1** :  _Not So Peaceful Morning_

* * *

Morning light filtered through the thick trees and slowly lit up the green forest below. Slowly the morning rays came across a campsite, the fire long put out and the residents were sleeping; or had been sleeping until a high pitched scream awoke the group. The first one awake was a strawberry blonde young man. His eyes narrowing as he peeked out of the tent he'd been sleeping in. Pushing the flap back he spotted the source of the scream, the snowy white haired man of their group had his back pressed up against a tree with terror written across his face. One would ask why, but by now this young man knew the answer. Sitting across from the white haired man was the cocky green haired one holding a dangling centipede between his fingers chuckling.

"Jae-ha isn't it too early to be teasing Kija?" The young man inquired from his position on the ground.

Jae-ha turned his head towards the tent and smirked. "I couldn't resist." He said with a shrug before throwing the offensive bug off into the brush behind him. "Sorry Yun." He apologized.

Yun frowned knowing the green dragon probably didn't mean what he'd said. "You're just lucky you didn't wake Hak."

Upon saying the thunder beast's name Jae-ha paled slightly before coughing into his right fist. "Yeah. Didn't think of that." He said as he stood up. Looking over to where Kija was still pressed up against the tree the green dragon smirked. "Do you need me to help you Kija dear?"

"D-D-D-DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He yelled at Jae-ha, his cheeks pink with embarrassment and his eyes alight with anger.

"You are too fun to tease my-" he about finished when he heard a woman's voice causing all to turn their heads towards said voice.

"You tease me too much Hak!" The voice cried out. A red faced woman came into the camp with a man following her; the man was smiling like he'd just won a great prize. "Ugh!" She groaned as she turned her gaze towards her friends who looked confused.

Yun looked back into the tent trying to figure out who was still in there and found the sleeping yellow haired man of their group fast asleep and snoring lightly with Ao, the squirel, sleeping in the nest of yellow hair. Yun felt himself sweat drop at the sight. Growling slightly Yoon kicked the sleeping man's leg. "Zeno get up!" He yelled.

"Ah!" Zeno cried out as he felt his leg get kicked. Sitting up her rubbed his head before rubbing his leg. He looked tiredly up at Yun. "Zeno was having a good dream too." He whimpered. Ao jumped onto his shoulder and made a tiny noise of agreement.

Yun rolled his eyes at the yellow dragon before looking back at the group. Kija was yelling Jae-ha while Yona was bemoaning at Hak for teasing her once again. Jae-ha looked to be enjoying his treatment by Kija; which bothered the white haired man even more. _The white dragon is going to rip Jae-ha in half if he's not careful._ Yun thought imagining that happening caused the strawberry blonde male to shiver slightly. Just then he spotted the blue dragon walking into the camp with some wood in his hands to start a fire so Yun could begin the morning meal.

Shin-ah walked up to Yun and looked down at the young man his questioning eyes hidden behind his mask. "Who started it?" He asked.

Yun grabbed his head in frustration. "I don't know any more." He groaned. "This is the fifth time in a week I've woken up because somebody was yelling at somebody else. It's always those four!" He cried out pointing at the offenders.

"We should put them in a box." came Zeno's gentle voice causing both Yun and Shin-ah to look down at the yellow dragon who was sitting on the ground petting Ao's stomach, the little animal wiggled in absolute pleasure at the attention it was receiving. "Hiryuu did it once to Shuten and Guen; they were the original white and green dragons." Zeno paused as he smirked. "It's kind of funny because those two remind me of them sometimes." His smile was one of nostalgia as he watched the two causing Shin-ah and Yun look at him with a bit of shock.

"You know I keep forgetting you were around then until you say things like that." Yun stated before taking a deep breath before stepping forward. "HEY!" He yelled causing the arguing parties to look at him. "SOME PEOPLE ENJOY NICE QUIET MORNINGS! BUT FOR THE LAST WEEK WE HAVE HAD TO ENDURE YOU FOUR RANTING AND RAVINGS!" His eyes narrowed. "Now." He began in a quieter voice. "If I wake up one more day this week to this I'm taking the matter in hand and everybody will suffer."

Yona approached Yun. "I'm so sorry Yun." She bowed her head in shame. "All week I haven't been hitting the marks in my swordsmanship and Hak's been teasing me because of it which in turn distracts me and-"

"No excuses Yona." He stated. "I'm tired of waking up to yelling and screaming."

Yona nodded. "Okay." She said in a quiet voice. "I'll help you make breakfast." She smiled happily at him causing the young man to sigh before he heard Hak's voice.

"I distract you do I?" Hak's voice was nothing but teasing. Yoon shot the thunder beast a murderous look that had the former Wind General backing up slightly from the young man. "Whatever." He muttered as he walked away to sulk a bit.

 _How did I end up being the sane one amongst these idiot beasts?_ He wondered as he opened his bag full of vegetables, herbs and seasonings. Scratching his head he needed to think quickly on what they were going to eat before another fight broke out. Turning his head he saw Zeno smiling at him with Ao now on top of his head, he seemed to be waiting to see what Yun was going to do. Growling lightly he pulled out some of the vegetables and began to chop them while Yona poured some water in their pan and began to boil it after Jae-ha started the fire once again. For now, things were once again peaceful. _But how long will this peace last?_ The young man wondered as he paused in his food preparations. _A_ _box? Hmm..._ He wondered where King Hiryuu came up with that idea.

 


	2. The Reaching Point

**Chapter 2** : _The Reaching Point_

* * *

Yun looked at the map once more and couldn't help but suppress a groan. A large gorge separated separated them from the next village that was near the water tribe boarder this meant they'd have to back track to find a bridge or... He turned and looked at Jae-ha who was poking Kija in the back of the neck, the white haired man looked ready to blow but it seemed he was really trying not to yell at the green dragon. His eyes turned towards Hak and Yona and found the two conversing nicely. It seemed only Jae-ha was misbehaving.

"Jae-ha." Yun begun causing the green haired man to pause in his movements.

"Yeah?" He asked in return.

"We're closing in on Tu-bar, but we're gonna need you to get us across a gorge." Yun stated as he pointed towards the spot on the map.

Jae-ha snorted. "You want me to carry everybody across?" He ask doubtlessly.

"Pretty much." Yun said with a hopeful smile.

Zeno chuckled. "You've done it before brother dragon." His smile made Jae-ha's eyes narrow.

Scratching the back of his neck he sighed. "Sure."

* * *

Arriving at the gorge several hours later they found a rock slide had filled most of it with dirt and gravel. Hak looked down the side of the cliff that was void of dirt and whistled. Yun looked at him. "Doubt even you could survive that fall thunder beast." He muttered recalling how he had fist found him and Yona.

Hak smiled. "You'd be surprised how far you can fall if you know where to land." His eyes landed on Yona who looked quite nervous. Sighing he grabbed her hand without thinking; which caused her to squeak, and began pulling her behind him.

Yun blinked in surprise at his answer. "Just how high can you fall from for you to not survive?"

Yona closed her eyes at this conversation. Her hand tightening in Hak's. "Never tested it." He replied. "Was taught to go for soft landing as a kid by the old man."

Thinking he was talking about his father, Yun frowned. "What kind of training did your father put you through to be the way you are?"

"Father?" Hak inquired as he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at Yun. "The old man wasn't my father." He turned back to look in front of him and continued walking. "He was my gramps."

"Oh." Yun said noticing how tender the subject was. He was about to say something else when Kija yelled.

"That's it!" He yelled as he swung his dragon clawed hand at Jae-ha. "You've been trying to provoke me all day!" He narrowed his eyes at the green haired man and swung his arm once more only for his wrist to be grabbed by Jae-ha in mid swing and found his body pulled towards the green dragon's body.

"Perhaps I was provoking you, but it's only to get some sort of reaction out of you my dear Kija." He cooed into the white haired mans ear.

Kija's face turned three shades red as he pushed himself away from Jae-ha's body and fell on the trail they were on. His face showed shock and confusion, as well as embarrassment.

"You're much too easy to tease." Jae-ha muttered as he grabbed Kija by the front of his clothes and got him back on his feet. "You're holding us up." He walked passed him with a smirk.

"D-D-D...Don't do that!" Kija yelled at him with frustrated anger.

"So who jumps with me first?" Jae-ha asked.

"Take the Princess." Hak said handing her hand over to Jae-ha. "We can walk across the stones."

"Eh?!" Yun yelled. "No way in hell am I doing that you numskull!" The young man looked at the settled rocks from the landslide and swallowed hard.

"I'll came back for you Mama Yun." Jae-ha joked.

Yun's face reddened. "I'm not your Mama!" He yelled as Jae-ha jumped into the sky with Yona in his arms.

Zeno chuckled at Yun's blush. "But you take such good care of us!" He piped in from behind the still flustered Kija. "Just like a mama bird does for her chicks."

Yun fisted his hand at Zeno. "Who's side are you on!"

"Yours!" Zeno yelled happily clearly enjoying this conversation just as Jae-ha landed and grabbed the strawberry blond young man and hopped back up into the air causing Yun to cry out in surprise.

* * *

After their trip through the gorge they made camp by a river. Yun sighed as he looked at the freshly caught fish. Using herbs on it he fried them over the fire. The smell of cooked food was in the air causing everybody to stay close as the food cooked. Shin-ah who had been staying quiet was conversing with Ao very quietly. Zeno sat next to the sky blue dragon listening to what he was saying to the squirrel; meanwhile Yun was feeling a headache starting as he listened to Yona and Hak argue, mostly Yona yelling at Hak for seemingly being too gentle on her in her training.

"How am I to get any better if you won't take this serious Hak!" She yelled frustrated tears forming in her eyes. "I need to be stronger!" She fisted her hands. "You and the others may not always be there for me and if that happens I have to be able to fight for myself long enough for you to get to me!"

Yun could see the former general having trouble with his own emotions as he turned his face away from her. The dragon warriors all were looking away; each one knowing she was right and hated that there might be times that she may have to defend herself or even fight alone without them. Hak turned away from her and sighed. "You want me stop holding back?" He laughed. "Fine, but you're asking for it." He turned and charged her. She able to only push back two of his swipes with her sword before her foot caught the hem of her skirt causing her to fall. His hso glaive pointed at her throat. "How are you going to get out of this one Princess." His eyes were dark and the look on his face was one she'd only seen on him during battle. Pulling his weapon away he bent down and pulled her towards his body. Her smaller body pressed against his nicely. Leaning his head against her shoulder he spoke. "I'll never let you be alone." He ran his nose against her jawline. "Nobody will ever have a chance to harm you," he pulled his face away from hers, his eyes starring into her own. "because I'll kill them first."

Kija dropped his cup, his face red from hearing Hak basically confess his love for the Princess; their master. Jae-ha smiled his usual perverted smile though felt a twinge of jealousy. Shin-ah and Zeno shared a smile; while Yun's eyes were wide.

Yona gave a giggle. "Of course you'll always be there for me, it's your job." She smiled up at him.

Everybody collapsed at her innocent and oblivious answer. Hak's face went from expectant and hopeful to that of man who'd just been let down once again and laughed and covered his eyes. "Why do I even try." He muttered.

"Eh?" Yona asked thinking he was talking about her training. Growling she poked him in his chest. "I'm getting better!" Her face was red with anger. Hak uncovered his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You never give me any credit for trying so hard!" Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes causing his eyes to widen realizing he'd done something once again that she'd misunderstood. Turning her face away from him. "We're done for now!" She declared before taking off down stream.

Hak had his hand raised to stop her but dropped it as she left. He looked back at the group who'd been listening to every word secretly now trying to pretend to be busy with something. Growling he walked the opposite way than where Yona had gone.

Yun sighed. "Shin-ah go after Yona." The blue dragon gave a nod before picking up Ao and left without a word. "Jae-ha go after Hak."

"Why do I have to go after him." He rubbed his cheek. "He likes to beat on me." He pouted.

"Why is it you always look like you're enjoying those beatings?" Yun asked with doubt in his voice.

Jae-ha touched his chest. "You wound me Yun." He faked hurt before jumping off to catch up to the thunder beast.

Kija stood up and walked over to sit next to Yun, a moment later Zeno joined them. Sighing Yun plucked one of the fish off of the wooden pike and handed it to Zeno who smiled and licked his lips before taking a bite from the fish.

* * *

Neither Hak nor Yona returned until much later when darkness had fallen; Jae-ha was rubbing his cheek which was now swollen from being punched. Yona excused herself and went to the tent to go to bed. Yun sighed as sat down next to Zeno. "So..." He began as he looked at the first generation dragon. "This box, how big was it and was it strong enough to withstand strong people?"


	3. Trapped

**Chapter** **3** : _Trapped_

* * *

Yona woke up feeling oddly warm. Her sleepy mind thinking it was because of the blankets she had on her, threw her hand up to remove them only to for her hand to come in contact with something hard and familiar. A grunt confirmed to her that it wasn't her blanket but a body, a very large body at that. It was then she felt two large arms circle her waist and pull her closer to the body. A nose nudged against her ear and lips against the side of her neck. She suddenly couldn't breathe. Her eyes were wide open, but it was total darkness. She was scared and didn't know where she was. She tried wiggling away, only for those steel like arms to tighten even more around her waist and pull her hips towards the body. Breath against her cheek caused her to realize that this wasn't some dream, it was reality. Sudden adrenaline rushed through her veins. Screaming she threw her elbow back hitting whoever it was in the chest which pushed the man off of her, but she'd forgotten he still had his hands on her around her waist and thus was pulled with him.

"Princess?" came the all familiar voice of Hak.

Lifting her head that had landed on something soft she looked towards where the voice had come from. "Hak?" She whispered his name.

A grunt was her answer.

"Where are we?" She asked fear evident in her voice.

"Hmm..." He replied as he tried to shift only when he did he realized she was laying across his hips with her head on his lower stomach. "Princess, you're laying on me." Hak's cheeks flushed at his own statement. It wasn't like he hadn't dreamed of something like this before, but usually he could see her in those dreams. Not now. It was total darkness. This was reality.

Yona could feel her cheeks burning. "It's better than before." She muttered quietly though knew he heard her.

"Oh?" His voice turned to teasing. Leaning down her whispered. "And how was it before?"

Yona knew her face was probably as red as her hair now. "You...You...You were on me!" She stuttered a yell. Hak's eyes widened. Her throat tightened. "I-I didn't know it was you." She sniffled. "I-I thought somebody had grabbed me while we all slept. I was so scared!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. Why do I always do this? I'm always showing my weakness around him. She went to wipe her tears only feel him shift.

Lifting a hand, Hak pulled her head up closer to his chest and sat his chin on her head. "I'm always there for you." He said his hand tightening in her soft hair. "Nobody will take you from me." Yona's eyes widened as she shifted her head to look up at him.

"Hak." She spoke his name softly.

* * *

Kija woke up feeling like a giant weight was on his chest. Opening his eyes he found himself in total darkness. Blinking rapidly to rid himself of the last vestiges of sleep he turned his head this was and that but found no light anywhere. _Okay. Okay. It's gonna be okay._ He thought. _Somebody's_ _playing a joke on me._ Suddenly the weight on his chest shifted slightly. Lifting his clawed hand he felt for his chest only to feel hair. Long silky strands fell through his talons. Swallowing hard he heard a slight chuckle.

"If you wanted to touch my hair, you could've just asked." came the all too familiar teasing voice of Jae-ha.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" He cried out and pushed the other away only to find himself pulled with him. Kicking Jae-ha to let go he found himself in a seated position with his legs pulled towards himself and arm up against the roof of the thing they were in. Kija could feel a knot forming against his temple.

Jae-ha on the other hand found himself bent awkwardly with his legs forced upwards against the roof of whatever they were trapped in, his back bent to compensate, his chest against Kija's legs, his head coming to rest on his companion's knees. "So.." He began. "Want to try that again?" He smiled as he felt the young man tremble against him.

"Let's not." Kija said quietly.

Silence went between them for a moment before the green haired man cleared his throat. "Kija..." He began. "in all seriousness, do you know where we are?"

Kija stayed quiet. Being the second eldest of the group he had always taken it upon himself to be the big brother of the dragon warriors; though once finding out Zeno's true age left him feeling like he had been bested in that department. Now being in the situation, with Jae-ha of all people, he had to put on his best act of being a brother and brothers always kept people calm. "N-Not really." He said. "But if I had a bit of room, I could punch the wall out."

"Uh, yeah." Jae-ha chuckled. "We don't have any room."

Suddenly something clattered on the top of the thing they were in. "Hello?" Kija called out hoping it was somebody friendly. No answer came back. Sighing he looked straight ahead.

"Any bright idea's?" Jae-ha asked with a wince feeling a back ache beginning.

Kija pushed his dragon claw upwards but felt no give from the ceiling. "We're in a box. A wooden box." He frowned. "But the wood is thick and hard."

"Hmm..." was his reply from Jae-ha. "Can you break it?"

"No problem." He said with a smile. "Just..." He grabbed Jae-ha by the hair and pushed him to the side. Moving himself so that he was on his knees he pulled back his fist and slammed it into the the wood. Nothing happened. No crunching. No destruction. Nothing. Well, not nothing. He grabbed his fist and whimpered.

"Huh?" Jae-ha questioned as he grabbed at Kija and happened to touch his now aching fist.

"Don't touch!" Kija cried out causing Jar-ha to flinch. Looking up Kija frowned. "I couldn't punch it. I usually can punch through anything." He slowly opened his palm and winced. "I hurt my hand."

Jae-ha peered over his shoulder, even though he couldn't see anything. "Did you break it?" He asked. _If he's broken his fist..._ His train of thought was broken by his companion's voice.

"No." Kija sniffed. "It just hurts."

Jae-ha sighed as he grabbed Kija from behind and pulled him into his arms. The white haired man stiffened. "Relax." Jae-ha spoke quietly. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he hugged his friend. He pulled Kija's head against his chest and body between his legs. The older male was still stiff in his arms. He felt for the hurt appendage and rubbed it with one hand. Kija felt his face warming up. "You know," Jae-ha began. "The main reason I tease you all the time is to get you to relax and not be all up tight." He smiled. "You once said we were brothers. Well, let this brother help you. You don't always have to be the one to take charge. Kinda think Hak likes to do that."

Kija gave a nod against Jae-ha's chest. "Agreed." He sighed remembering how a few days ago Hak got shot down by their master, Yona. He, himself would've been torn in half had he confessed something like that. He cared deeply for the red haired woman. Her kind smile always made his heart flutter. Her words of encouragement made him want to be a better fighter. However, the next day Hak had acted as if nothing was wrong between him and Yona; like he hadn't just confessed his love to her. _I don't think I'd be able to do that._ He though. _Hak is truly stronger than any of us._

"So here's the plan." Jae-ha began. "You hit with your fist once more and I'll kick my hardest with my leg. Deal?" Kija nodded. Both began to move around in the box, Kija sat back and pulled his fist back to punch the roof again. Jae-ha laid on his back and pulled back his leg. "On the count of three."

Kija nodded. "'Kay."

"One." Jae-ha began the count. "Two." Both readied themselves. "Three!" Their fist and leg sprang forward to hit their mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well that's an interesting way to try ans escape...lol!


	4. Emotions

**Chapter** **4** : _Emotions_

* * *

Hak moved his foot against the wall and pressed his back against the opposite wall and pushed hard, but there was no give. Lifting his hand up, he felt along the ceiling but couldn't find any seems or notches or anything that could help them. He suddenly felt Yona shift and stifled a groan as she moved her body against his groin. It took most of his will power not grab her and pull her body against his and force her to see how much she meant to him. It had hurt like a bitch when she'd been oblivious to his feelings a few days ago, but he supposed he should be use to it. She was so innocent and it was that innocence that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He smirked. _Am I always the moth to her flame? Did she always have that burning flame or was it something she'd developed since King Il's death?_ He looked down to where he knew she was laying, her body was snugged up against his own. He felt a shiver of pleasure race through his veins. _I truly love her._ His eyes widened at that thought. His cheeks flushed.

Yona was uncomfortable. She was trying to get comfy but it was hard, especially since she was trying not to touch Hak, which was impossible. I can still feel his body on my own. She thought. Her face turning crimson. _The way he touched me. The way he held me. The way-_ she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She wanted to touch him. She'd wanted to touch him for weeks, ever since she'd gotten hurt protecting Lily. Ever since then she'd tried to get stronger, to be stronger. She needed strength and Hak, Hak exhibited strength. He was strong, she'd never deny that. It was his strength that made her want to be stronger, but without him, she felt like a weak powerless little girl. She hated that! She hated that she showed weakness, especially in front of him.

"Princess." Hak's voice cut through the darkness like a hot knife through butter.

"Yeah." Her voice was quiet and soft.

"You're quiet." His eyes were lidded as he spoke. "Why are you quiet?"

"I'm thinking." Her mind was busy but not with how to escape.

"Hmm..." He stated with a smirk. "Isn't that dangerous?"

She gasped. "Hak, you-"

"I know. Being mean." He smirked. His face grew serious because he was worried at how much air they'd have here. Yona calmed herself at his gentle sounding voice. "You've grown stronger, I think."

"Huh?" She asked cocking her head at him. "What are you saying?"

He half laughed, half sighed. "Your sword fighting." He said. "It's stronger than before." He reach his hand up and touched her shoulder. "I'm glad you had me teach you. You have a long ways to go, but I believe you will accomplish it. You always seem to find a way to accomplish your goals. You've gotten stronger in more than that though. Your leadership. Especially your leadership."

"Hak." She whispered his name. "Why are you saying these things?" Her voice trembled.

"You need to know," He started as he leaned his head back. "I care."

"I know you do." She threaded her fingers into his once she found them b"I'm not as oblivious as I project." She blinked her eyes though darkness was all she still saw. "I care for you too. Have for awhile now. Just wasn't...wasn't ready to say something." Her face felt hot.

Next thing Yona knew she was being pulled back against Hak's chest by her intertwined fingers. He laid her hand on his chest as he threaded his one hand into her hair tipped her head back and gently kissed her lips. She gasped in shock but didn't pull away as he continued the kiss. He never deepened it, he just teased her lips by nipping them, taking the bottom lip with his, kissing and pulling i with his teeth.

When he pulled away she was a little out of breath, eyes lidded and she wanted more; of what she didn't know. She just wanted his lips on hers, that's all she knew. Her hands were gripping his clothes, one gripping the jacket he wore while the other was gripping his inner shirt like it was a lifeline.

His nose traced her jaw as he inhaled her scent. He breathed once, a second followed by a third. He was calming himself. Hak had never found himself in this kind of situation where he was so close to losing his self control. _She does this to me._ He thought, his eyes darkened. _She makes me want to lose all sense of control. Makes me want to make her cry with pleasure._ His grip on her tighten marginally. He found that while he had kissed her, she had moved and was now straddling his hips with her legs. Her body was now intimately on top of his own and was causing all sorta of emotions within him. He needed to get them out but all he wanted to do was continue kissing her. Luckily he didn't need to decide. Instead fate decided to intervene.


	5. Freed!

**Chapter** **5** : _Freed!_

* * *

Hak was about to lean forward to kiss Yona once more when he felt a thud under him. A moment or two went by but he heard nor felt anything. Thinking that it was his mind playing tricks on him, he lifted his hand to cup Yona's face when suddenly the floor of the box they were in gave way with a crack, followed by both Hak and Yona falling downwards. Yona screamed in fear. Hak held her close to him and prepared to take the brunt of the fall but found himself not really falling downwards very far. He blinked in surprise. The groans beneath him however made him give one of his smiles that creeped Yona out sometimes as he recognized the sounds and who they belonged to. "Hey, White Snake, Droopy Eyes. Care to fill us in on what's going on?"

"Oh..." Both groaned at having the thunder beast's weight on their bodies.

"Kija!" Yona cried out in surprise. "Jae-ha!" Happy tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm so happy you both are okay."

"Yeah." Jae-ha stated. "Okay." He groaned as he felt Hak shift.

"Get off of me, Hak!" Kija cried out making the former general smirk at the man's discomfort.

Yona felt the walls around her. "The walls aren't strong any longer." She mused. Looking up she came to a conclusion that breaking the bottom where she and Hak had been must've broken the integrity of the box they were all trapped in. "Kija, Hak, Jae-ha." She spoke softly causing all three to look towards her voice. "Lend me your strength. Break this wall."

All three men nodded as they stood up now that there was room and pulling their arms or in Jae-ha's case, leg and punched the wall out. A creek, followed by a crack the wall of the box fell apart like splinters. Light filtered into the box causing all to shield their eyes.

Suddenly a shadow fell over them. Peering into the box. "Zeno is happy to see you guys working together now!" cried out the yellow dragon. The forever seventeen year old smiled at his friends.

"Zeno!" Kija cried out and snagged the young man by his arms and hugged him. Pulling away he asked. "Were you stuck in a box too?"

"Nope." Zeno answered causing everybody to look at him with shock. "Zeno's the one who put you in the box with the help of blue dragon and mother Yun."

"I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Yun yelled from where he was sitting next to the tent.

"Why were we placed in a box?" Yona asked innocently.

Zeno looked at them with a more serious look. "Because you four were causing discord amongst us." He sighed. "Yun disliked your fighting, as did I and Shin-ah." He looked sadly at his brother dragons. "Had this continued our bonds would have been in jeopardy." Smiling happily he scratched the back of his head. "But Zeno remembered what Hiryuu once did when the occurred."

Hak wiggled a finger in his ear. "I don't recall having any discord with those two." He pointed at Kija and Jae-ha.

Kija stepped forward and took Zeno's hands in his. "You were worried about us?" Zeno nodded. Kija beamed with happiness before hugging Zeno again who chuckled at Kija's shower of love.

"Oh?" Jae-ha asked. "I had no idea the bonds could be broken."

Zeno laughed nervously. "Yes. They cannot." This caused the two dragons to sweatdrop. "However, the bonds can become strained." He rubbed his chest at the thought of that happening. "Zeno didn't want that to happen again."

"Again?" All four asked at the se time.

Yona stepped forward and touched Zeno's cheek. "Who'd this happen to before?" She asked sincerely.

"Shuten and Guen." He said causing everybody to look at him with raised eyebrows not know who those two were.

"The were the original white and green dragons." Shin-ah clarified from where he was sitting in front of a tree with Ao snuggled into his head piece. "Zeno told me." He answered their questioning looks.

Smiling softly at the gentle young man in front of her Yona took his hands into her own. "Can you tel us about it?"

Zeno's eyes took on a moist look as unshed tears formed. "In the beginning," he began. "we weren't like a brotherhood..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Now we hear the story behind the box from Zeno. ^_^


	6. How It All Began

**Chapter** **6** : _How It All Began_

* * *

The morning light filter through curtains that blew on the invisible wind and landed upon the sunkissed face of a blonde, blue eyed young man who was sleeping on the fresh linens of his new bed. The light bothered his sleep and groggily he awoke. Bleary eyed he looked out the window near his bed. His mind still foggy and currently he didn't recognize where he was. A moment then two went by and suddenly the memories came bombarding him. Grasping his head, flashes of the night before's events went before his eyes.

**{} Flashback {}**

"Zeno!" A yell came echoing through the forest.

The sound of something running could be heard as brush, leaves and twigs snapped. A yellow haired youth took off as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear those voices again. The voices of the gods. Something bad was happening. He could feel it in his chest. The dragon gods were angry and he wasn't exactly sure why. Anger was piercing through his body making him tremble. It was why he had stood up so quickly from dinner with his father and left him gawking as he ran out of their home and into the night.

He could hear the sound of his orange vest jacket ripping at the edges and fraying; but he didn't care. He knew it was dangerous to run out into the night blindly. He could be killed! However that wasn't even on his mind. He needed to know why the gods were so angry. He pushed himself passed the limbs and roots of the trees in the forest, over a stream and through a darkened valley until he came to a cliff. His eyes widened as he looked out and saw a battlefield. Bodies strewn about, broken and dismembered. He felt his heart tighten and stifled back a cry. Then he saw an army surrounding an individual with red hair, their spears pointed at him and his head bowed to the ground. One of the soldiers raised his weapon to take the head of the man.

Zeno grasped his chest. "Somebody..." He whispered. "Somebody stop this!" He cried out to the heavens when suddenly the sky lit up with light a blast of energy sent Zeno flying through the air towards the trees behind him and knocked him out.

When Zeno woke up he found the world slightly upside-down and in front of him was a bright yellow dragon. Pulling himself upright his eyes were wide as he looked at the yellow dragon. His whole life he had heard their voices and now he was in front of one of the mighty dragon gods. It made his heart flutter and his mouth go dry.

On the ground between them was a goblet swirling with four colors. His eyes were still wide and he looked from the goblet to the dragon. "Drink young warrior." He said to Zeno.

Somehow Zeno didn't think the dragon would harm him. Standing he walked over and drank to contents of the goblet. As nothing happened at first he suddenly felt a tingling in his arms and chest before he fell to his knees gasping for breath. His lungs hurt, like somebody had stolen his very breath. His body felt heavy and his eyes felt like they were going to close, when a sudden jolt ran through his body. He could breathe again.

"You are now our other half." The dragon spoke. "You will now serve Hiryuu as your master, protecting him with your life." Zeno raised his head up and looked at the yellow dragon. "You will love him and never betray him."

He watched the dragon fly off towards the heavens. Suddenly he heard a snap of a twig and turned to see three other men walk out of the forest. One with a spear and green hair, his right pant leg burned off and the skin underneath was now a scaly green color. The man on the left had blue hair and reptilian like eyes, in his hand was a long sword. Then the final man had silvery white hair that reflected the moonlight. His right hand had the talons of a dragon with scales going up his arm. Zeno suddenly looked upon himself but saw no changes. He was puzzled, but he felt a bond with these three strangers and knew; that like him, they too had been visited by the dragons.

Turning his head he looked out upon the ruined battlefield towards the red haired man and felt his very breath pause. His blood rush backwards as his breath was caught in his lungs and knew right then he'd follow this man to the ends of the world if he had to.

**{}End of Flashback {}**

Zeno scratched his head. _Hmm..._ He groaned. _What did I get myself into?_ Sighing he stretched his arms over his head and sighed. Sitting up from his bed he got up. Looking around the room he found his frayed vest jacket and sighed. _I'll have to fix it later._ He thought as he threw it back down on the table.

Suddenly the doors to the room opened revealing the red haired man from the night before. His hair was tied back allowing Zeno to see his bright violet eyes. Swallowing hard he suddenly felt nervous.

The man smiled kindly at him. "You are Zeno, correct?" He asked, his voice gentle and kind. Making Zeno relax slightly.

"Yes!" He said happily with a bright smile as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

The man blinked in surprise at the happy, yet loud reply before chuckling. Zeno looked at him with confusion. The red haired man cleared his throat. "Do you remember last night?" He asked.

Looking away slightly, Zeno nodded as he pointed to his temple. "Yeah. Mostly." He looked at him. "You're Hiryuu. Uh. Right?"

The man smiled. "I am." He answered as he walked forward towards Zeno. "You are one of the four warriors chosen by the dragon gods that will assist me in bringing order and peace to our kingdom of Kouka."

This time it was Zeno looking at him with surprise. _I'm was suppose to do what now?_ He wondered. He felt a tick in his head. Then remembered what the dragon had said. _Oh. Right._ He scratched his cheek. Perhaps he should've asked questions before drinking the contents in that goblet.

"First is to bring your clan into this kingdom and for the others to do the same." Hiryuu said. "Once we are united, our enemies won't stand a chance."

"Okay." Zeno said happily.

Hiryuu froze at his statement. "Okay?" He questioned. Zeno nodded causing his master to smile which caused Zeno to be happier. "I will have to contact your clan leader then and-"

Zeno shook his head. "You're speaking to him." He pointed to himself. "When I turned sixteen I was made clan leader and my father took on the role of clan elder." He sighed. "But I'm not a very good leader though." He pouted causing Hiryuu to smile at him. "Huh?"

"Do you try your best to lead your people?" He asked him gaining a nod from the young man. "Do you help your people?" He gained another nod. "Do your people love you?" That made Zeno think for a moment before he nodded. "Then you may be a better leader than he think." Zeno blushed. Hiryuu opened his mouth to say something else when a yell from outside gained his attention. Zeno ran out after his master.

"KEEP YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF MY STUFF YOU DIRTY BARBARIAN!"

"WELL KEEP YOUR SHIT IN YOUR ROOM SILVER BOY!"

Zeno leaned over the railing and watched out in the yard in between the walkways and spotted two of his fellow dragons. The green haired man Shuten and the silver haired man Guen; the white and green dragon warriors. Zeno yawn as he sat an elbow on the red wood railing and leaned his head against his hand and looked up to see Hiryuu looking shocked at the two.

Zeno watched as Guen raised his dragon claw to strike Shuten, the later raised his spear-like weapon. The two charged each other. Only to freeze in mid-strike as Hiryuu appeared between them with his hands raised. Zeno looked to the spot the King had been in just seconds ago before looking back to where he was. "Stop. Do not fight. Please." He spoke softly.

"Keh." Shuten spat out before stomping off.

Guen blew a raspberry into the wind before turning on his heel and walking off.

Zeno turned his head at the sound of food being munched on. Next to him stood the blue haired man Abi, in his right hand was a tiny blue and white chested bird eating seeds from his hand. The man looked down at him, his golden dragon eyes sparkling at him as the markings on his cheeks accentuated his eyes. "What happened?" He asked softly.

Zeno sighed. "Shuten and Guen had a fight." Abi blinked at him like that wasn't very surprising. Zeno smiled. "You don't talk much, do you Abi?"

"I am of the water tribe." He stated. "We are a tribe of very few words and only take action when it is truly needed." Zeno cocked his head at him. Those golden eyes starred into Zeno's. "What tribe are you from Zeno?"

Zeno opened his mouth to answer only to hear his name called. "Huh?" His head swiveled towards the voice and smiled at the King.

"Zeno," Hiryuu spoke. "walk with me?"

"Sure!" He yelled out happily as he jumped over the railing and ran after his master and King.

Abi sighed as he looked down at the little bird in his hand. "Hmm. The yellow dragon is certainly mysterious. Isn't he?" The tiny animal chirped at him before he turned away from the railing to leave the area.


	7. Hiryuu's Punishment

**Chapter** **7** : _Hiryuu's Punishment_

* * *

Zeno found that as more time went by without any fights or battles the more Guen and Shuten would fight. Sometimes he found himself as their target, this usually led to them getting reprimanded by King Hiryuu; which led to more teasing. He still hadn't figured out what he was as a dragon. He wasn't the best fighter, he didn't have the greatest of strength and he certainly didn't have the ability to see great distances.

Tonight as he returned home from helping in the fields he found both Shuten and Guen having a stare down. Neither was saying anything and neither were fighting. _Oh this can't be good._ He thought as he stayed away from his two companions. Just as the tensions were rising between the two Zeno spotted Abi walking their way with two bottles in his hands.

"Guen, Shuten." He said causing both men to look his way just as he threw the two bottles towards them. "Those are gifts from the King for your hard work today." He stated with a smile.

"Oh!" Guen said with joy as he uncorked the bottle and drank from it without question.

"It's good!" Shuten exclaimed his face taking on a flush which seemed to make it eyes sparkle slightly.

Zeno looked at the two and back at Abi. "But they did nothing but stand around today." His whispered to the blue dragon.

Abi's eyes danced with mischief and suddenly Zeno had a feeling something was going on. "Yes. That it most true." was his reply. "However they've also not once fought today even though it looks like they want to." He frowned before turning away from the two. "The King is planning something to force them to work together." He whispered before yawning, it was then Zeno saw Abi's bird friend sitting on his shoulder and smirked.

"The King is wise." He said. "Whatever he is planning, I'm sure it won't be too drastic." He turned and left his friend behind feeling the blue dragons eyes on his as he walked away.

It was a few hours later when he walked out of his given rooms that he saw a large box in the center of the grass between the walkways that led to each of the other dragon warriors rooms. Scratching his head he went to approach it when he heard his name called. Turning he saw Hiryuu standing there with a jug of sake and couple of towels.

"Zeno, I was looking for you." He said with a smile. "Would you join me and Abi?"

Zeno blinked at the King's request before looking back at the box. "Sure." He said tentatively and turned away from the object in question and followed Hiryuu towards the hot springs.

* * *

Zeno laid back against the warm rocks and sighed as the warm water seeped into his aching body. He'd worked hard today, something rarely ever did. His tribe had moved into the buildings that were built around Hiryuu Castle; not the entire tribe, but a lot of them. Same went for the others; plus he'd helped in planting the seeds in the fields. _We'll have a big harvest when it comes time._ He thought as he heard Abi and Hiryuu get into the water next to him.

"Ah." Abi said happily. "Peace and quiet."

A chuckle caught the two dragons attention towards Hiryuu who was pouring three cups of sake. "Ah, but can you imagine come morning?" He asked as he handed Abi one of the cups.

"They'll be cursing you name," Abi stated as he took a small sip. "and mine for being apart of this."

Zeno scratched the side of head. "I don't understand." He said looking between the two.

Hiryuu sighed as he handed Zeno his cup. "I cannot and will not stand for fighting amongst us." His eyes looked saddened and tired. "Guen and Shuten are being taught a lesson." He leaned back into the water until shoulders were covered by the warm liquid. "I have given them sake laced with an herb that will make them pass out until morning. I have given orders for them to be placed with that box you saw." He closed his eyes as he drank from his cup. "The box is made of special materials that will not break unless those two work together to break it."

Zeno's eyes were wide with shock. _There are materials that can hold a dragon?_ He wondered. He'd always wondered if there were but to find out that the King would use such things to teach a lesson. He shivered. He'd never want to learn such a lesson.

"Are you upset Zeno?" Hiryuu inquired sounding quite worried for his yellow dragon warrior.

"Not as upset as I should be." He stated truthfully. "Though I am annoyed by the thought that there's something that can trap a single dragon."

"Ah!" Hiryuu exclaimed. "That's what you're worried about." He smiled happily. "Not to worry. This will only be a one time thing. Afterwards I'll get rid of the materials so that it cannot be used against my warriors." He patted Zeno on the head his smile never leaving his face.

Zeno's cheeks flushed red but was thankful his embarrassment could be claimed by the heat of the water. He turned his eyes towards Abi who seemed quite happy with the silence, a rare happy smile was gracing the blue dragon's face as his eyes were closed. Zeno choked back a laugh. _Abi's in total bliss right now._ He smiled at the thought as he finished his cup of sake.


	8. Working Together

**Chapter 8** : _Working Together_

* * *

With the dawn of morning came the chirping of birds. Shuten opened his eyes and found darkness surrounding him. The green dragon groaned as he felt something heavy upon him. Slowly coming to awareness it took him but a moment to realize he had a man on him. Kicking his leg out at the unknown man led to him getting punched in the gut. This led to an all out brawl between the two opponents. Until they were both in a tangled up mess of legs and arms.

"Fuck!" He heard Guen's voice in his ear.

"You damn idiot!" He yelled back.

"Let me go!" He heard the white dragon cry out.

"You first." He countered.

Neither released the other until slowly they did it at the same time. Pushing away from the other they found themselves head butting each other. Guen launched his arm out and snatched Shutens throat while Shuten kicked the white dragon with his leg. Both growled at the other.

"I should tear your throat out!" Guen yelled at him.

"Then I'll kick yer damn ass from here to eternity." He muttered back.

Both were pushed against the opposite side of the wall of the tiny space they had to move around in. Guen could feel the foot on his chest pushing further into his ribs and grimaced while he tightened his claws around Shuten's throat. Once again they were at a stalemate.

"How about a truce?" Shuten gasped as the claw tightened around his throat.

"Why?" Guen asked with a smirk. "Can't take the pressure Earth boy?"

"Like hell!" was his reply. "I'm sure you're enjoying yourself Sky freak."

Both snarled at each other before snapping and once more beating the other up.

* * *

Zeno yawned as he walked out of his room. His attention was turned to Abi as the Water tribesman was sitting on the ground with his back towards the box. Muffled yelling and cursing could be heard from the inside of it. Abi looked slightly annoyed as he shook his head. "I do not think this is going to work." He told the young blond.

"Why do those two hate each other so much?" Zeno asked the blue dragon.

Golden eyes looked up into blue. "The Earth and Sky tribes have fought each other for years." He stated. "They use to be each other's allies but many years ago the Earth tribe took over some sacred land that belonged to the Sky tribe and since then they have fought each other." He shook his head. "My tribe was asked to assist the Sky and we did nothing." He looked at Zeno. "Your tribe of the Wind wasn't around then, were they?"

Zeno tapped his chin. "The Wind tribe has been around for ages; we just weren't united until the last three generations." He stated as he recalled the story his grandfather told him of how they had become a united tribe. "It was under my grandfathers leadership that we became united. We go with the flow and are generally a relaxed kind of people." He shrugged his shoulders.

The two turned their heads when the box went quiet. "Wonder what's going on in there?" Zeno asked.

Abi sighed as his bird fluttered in front him. Holding out a finger it landed on said appendage. "They probably knocked each other out." He leaned his head back. "Or killed each other."

Zeno laughed. "Nah, we'd know if they died." He looked at the box then back at Abi. "Right?" He questioned the blue dragon who looked at him with a raised eyebrow before looking at the box over his shoulder.

* * *

Guen opened his eyes a second time His face hurt from being kicked by Shuten. He heard a resounding groan as his companion woke up. "Okay." He stated.

"Hmm?" was an inquiring sound.

"Okay. We'll have a truce." He stated hating having to say those words.

"On just this or..." Shuten inquired. The Earth tribe had been trying for years to set up a truce or treaty with it's old neighbor, the Sky tribe. However it always ended in somebody killing somebody else.

A heavy sigh resounded in the closed in area. "Truthfully. I couldn't give a shit about that damn land; but the elders are another thing."

"Hn. Elders can be nosy little bastards that's for sure." Shuten agreed.

"Yes. They are!" Guen said with a smile. "They tell you to do one thing and when you do it they say they meant a completely different thing than what you did."

"And when you try to argue with them they hit you over the head with the nearest object." Shuten finished.

Suddenly both paused in their thoughts and realized this was their first actual conversation with each other that didn't involved fists or weapons. "You know..." Shuten began as he rubbed his chin. "We are technically the leaders of the tribes that fight all the time over some stupid land."

"Your point?" Guen asked curious of what the green dragon was thinking.

"What if this land no longer existed?"

"Huh?" Guen turned towards the voice of his companion.

"What if we both signed a treaty stating that neither of our tribe claimed the land and gave it to another, smaller and weaker tribe?" Guen paused in his thinking and smirked. "A tribe that's new and we both consider could use the land." Shuten said with a smile.

Guen chuckled. "Like the Kings fire tribe?" He laughed before he stopped suddenly.

"It's a good idea." Shuten stated.

"The elders will never-" Guen began.

"But they're not the leaders." Shuten interjected.

Both were silent for a moment.

"I'll agree if we get out of here." Guen said with hope.

"So will I." Shuten stated and smiled. "So..."

"Hmm?"

"How do we get out?"

* * *

Zeno wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked up at the sky. The day had gotten hotter and that worried him. He had told the field workers to go home for the rest of the day. They didn't need people falling over from heat exhaustion. Upon entering the palace he found both the White and Green dragons yelling at Hiryuu for placing them in the box; said box was currently torn to pieces in the courtyard that they were in.

Hiryuu raised his hands to quiet the two warriors. "But you worked together to escape; did you not?"

"Huh?" Shuten asked with a blank stare.

Zeno smiled as he interjected. "King Hiryuu, Abi and myself noticed how you two never assist the other." He stated. "You both are constantly fighting each other."

"Hm." Hiryuu said in agreement. "I came up with this plan to force both of you to assist each other in order to help one another escape." He looked at them sadly. "I hated how you would try to harm one another and I had no other choice but to do this."

"Hm..." Guen said scratching his white hair. "You mean to say this was some sort of exercise to get us to stop fighting and work together towards a common goal?"

"Yes!" Hiryuu exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands together.

"Tch." Shuten said in annoyance. His face already bruised from the encounter in the box with his companions fists.

Guen rubbed his aching sides from being kicked so much. "What about the other?"

"Huh?" Hiryuu asked as he cocked his head to the side. "Other?" Not sure what the white dragon was talking about. _Was there something else that was accomplished by this?_ He smiled.

"Settling the argument that has been going on between our tribes for years." Shuten clarified.

Hiryuu looked at them with a blank look before smiling. "I'm glad that was taken care of as well." He walked up both of his warriors and touched their shoulders. "Should something else be bothering either of you and began to place discord amongst you come to me and we shall see about how we can get around it together."

"Yes Sire." They both bowed their heads towards him.

* * *

Zeno smiled at the memory as he looked out at his group of new friends and new dragons. Yona looked at him with misty eyes, while Kija looked at him with something akin to that of an older sibling. "Zeno's tired now." He announced. "It's been a long day."

"Out of curiousity," Jae-ha began gaining Zeno's attention. "Who was in the box longer? Them or us?"

Everyone looked at Zeno for the answer. "Hm." He said thoughtfully. "They were in the box until early evening. You guys didn't get out of it until dark."

"So it took us longer?" Kija asked. "We didn't even fight."

"Or knock each other out." Jae-ha countered.

Yona and Hak looked at each other before blushing and looking away. "What did you two do Little Miss?" Zeno asked with a smile.

"Oh?" Hak asked looking away from the blonde. "Slept most of the day."

"Yes!" She announced. "I slept with Hak all day."

Everyone looked at the two with shock. "Princess." Hak sighed as he laid a hand on his forehead.

"What?" She asked sincerely with such innocence he could help but snort a small laugh while she looked at him with confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was written because of a picture I saw in an Akatsuki no Yona group on Facebook. It was a picture of Kija/Jae-ha and Yona/Hak trapped in a box. It was a cute picture and I just had to write this story. With that said there is a Sequel in the making. Currently it's on fan fiction.net and is called Heated Desire. I'll post it here some time in the near future.


End file.
